Ahsoka Tano
18:26, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET)}} war sie zur Zeit von The Clone Wars (22 VSY) 14 Jahre alt. |Tod= |Heimat=Shili |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Anakin Skywalker |Padawane= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Alter Jedi-Orden }} Ahsoka Tano, von ihrem Meister Anakin Skywalker auch Snips genannt, war eine Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Ahsoka Tano wurde rund eineinhalb Jahrzehnte vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege auf dem Planeten Shili, der Heimatwelt der Togruta, geboren. Sie war drei Jahre alt, als Jedi-Meister Plo Koon, der zu dieser Zeit einer Mission auf Shili nachging, das außergewöhnliche Potenzial von Ahsoka für den Umgang mit der Macht entdeckte und sie zum Jedi-Tempel nach Coruscant brachte, wo sie eine Ausbildung zur Jedi-Ritterin beginnen sollte. In der folgenden Zeit erwies sich Ahsoka, als engagierte Studentin, die sich leicht von den Fähigkeiten, die einem die Macht verlieh, begeistern konnte und geduldig die Lebensart der Jedi zu verstehen und zu lernen versuchte. Mit großem Enthusiasmus und Eigensinn sehnte das überschwängliche Togruta-Mädchen den Tag herbei, an dem sie von einem Jedi zum Padawan angenommen werden würde und an dessen Seite sie ihre wahren Talente in die Praxis umsetzen könnte, welche sie nicht in die Tat umsetzen konnte, als sie noch nicht als Padawan bei dem Jedi gewesen war. Entführung von Rotta Mit vierzehn Jahren hatte sich Ahsoka zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mädchen entwickelt, das sich durch ihr großes Talent im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert und ihrem unbestechlichen logischen Verstand, aber ebenso durch jugendlichen Optimismus, reichlich Naivität und der Fähigkeit auszeichnete, ihre Unerfahrenheit mit subtilen Umgangsformen zu überspielen. Plo Koon konnte seine „kleine Soka“, wie sie von dem Kel'Dor liebevoll genannt wurde, aufgrund des Risikos emotionaler Bindungen nicht zu seiner Padawan annehmen. Stattdessen entschied sich Meister Yoda, das junge Togruta-Mädchen Anakin Skywalker als dessen Padawan anzuvertrauen, weil er und Plo Koon es nicht konnten, da das Risiko emotionaler Bindungen zu hoch war. Yoda wollte nicht nur das Jedi-Team um Anakin und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit den Macht-Fähigkeiten des Mädchens bereichern, sondern der Jedi-Meister hoffte auch, dass Anakin während seiner Arbeit mit Ahsoka lernte, persönliche Verantwortung zu übernehmen. thumb|left|Ahsoka schützt [[Rotta vor Asajj Ventress.]] Ahsoka stieß dem Jedi-Team von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi während der Schlacht von Christophsis hinzu. Zunächst fühlte sich Anakin in der Rolle des Mentors überfordert, da er der Meinung war, eine Padawan würde ihn nur behindern, doch im Laufe der Schlacht bewies Ahsoka ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit, was Anakin positiv beeindruckte. Er dachte jetzt nicht mehr, eine Padawan würde ihn nur behindern. Nach der Eroberung von Christophsis akzeptierte Anakin seine neue Verantwortung und erklärte gegenüber Ahsoka, ihn auf weiteren Missionen der Klonkriege begleiten zu dürfen, da er seine neue Verantwortung akzeptiert hatte. Das Togruta-Mädchen nahm diese zaghafte Annäherung zu Anakin zum Anlass, ihre Talente in der folgenden Zeit zu beweisen und sich ihrem neuen Meister als würdiger Padawan zu erweisen. Als Zeichen der Verbundenheit nannte sie Anakin neckisch „Sky Guy“. Als erste Mission fiel ihnen die Befreiung des Hutt-Kindes Rotta zu, dem Sohn des Gangsterbosses Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Rotta wurde von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in ein Kloster auf dem Planeten Teth verschleppt und es oblag Anakin und Ahsoka, den jungen Hutt zu retten und zurück nach Tatooine zu seinem Vater zu begleiten – in der Hoffnung, die Galaktische Republik bekäme anschließend Zugang zu den von Jabba kontrollierten Hyperraumrouten. Nach einem erfolgreichen Vertikalangriff, bei dem sie den Tafelberg des Klosters erklommen und sich gleichzeitig gegen Kampfdroiden verteidigten, konnten sich Anakin und Ahsoka in der Begleitung von Captain Rex Zugang in das Gebäude verschaffen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Rotta, der im Vorratskeller aufgespürt werden konnte, aufgrund der Strapazen der Entführung und dem klimatischen Umzug von Tatooine nach Teth krank geworden war. Zwar widerstrebte es Ahsoka anfangs, die Rolle des Kindermädchens einzunehmen, doch mit der Zeit wuchs ihr der junge Hutt ans Herz, sodass sie sich sogar freiwillig dafür angeboten hatte, ihn zu tragen.The Clone Wars (Film) thumb|Ahsoka und [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin werden in Jabbas Palast bedroht.]] Die Flucht von Teth gestaltete sich jedoch erheblich schwerer als die Ankunft, da sich Ahsoka und Anakin schnell einer Armee von Kampfdroiden ausgesetzt sahen und letztendlich sogar einem direkten Duell gegen die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress. Als diese kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt werden konnte, flohen Anakin und Ahsoka mit ihrem wertvollen Gepäck aus dem Kloster, um sich auf einer Landeplattform von einem TFAT/i-Kanonenboot abholen zu lassen, das jedoch von einem ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger kurz darauf zerstört wurde. Schließlich flogen Ahsoka und ihr Meister mit einem Can-Cell zu einem benachbarten Tafelberg, wo sie den Frachter Twilight entdeckten, mit dem sie Teth erfolgreich verlassen konnten. Nach ihrem Fall aus dem Hyperraum wurde die Twilight über Tatooine in ein Gefecht mit zwei Porax-38-Raumjägern verwickelt, sodass Anakin und Ahsoka auf der Wüstenwelt abstürzten. Während des folgenden Fußmarsches verspürte Anakin eine Präsenz in der Macht, woraufhin er ein Täuschungsmanöver anordnete. Während Ahsoka mit Rotta zu Jabbas Palast marschierte, nahm Anakin den Rucksack an sich, befüllte ihn mit Steinen und führte seinen Verfolger, den Grafen Dooku, in die Irre. Vor dem Palast vernichtete Ahsoka drei MagnaWächter, ehe sie das Anwesen von Jabba betrat und dort bereits von Anakin erwartet wurde. Nach der erfolgreichen Übergabe von Rotta wurden die beiden Jedi dennoch von dessen Vater und einer Schaar von Nikto-Kriegern bedroht, da Dooku ihnen glaubhaft machte, die Republik sei für die Entführung seines Sohnes verantwortlich gewesen. In diesem Moment meldete sich jedoch Senatorin Padmé Amidala zu Wort, die eine Verwicklung mit Ziro, dem Onkel von Jabba, in der Entführung bestätigte. Daraufhin verschonte Jabba die beiden Jedi und erklärte sich aus Dankbarkeit dazu bereit, der Republik Zugang zu seinen Hyperraumrouten zu gewähren. Als Ahsoka Tano zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant zurückkehrte, traf sie ihren Freund, Bant Eerins Padawan, der ebenfalls von seiner ersten Mission zurückkehrte. Gegenseitig erzählten sie sich von den Abenteuern, die sie erlebt hatten, und Bant Eerins Padawan fragte Ahsoka, ob sie ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum der Mechaniker begleiten wolle, weil sein Astromechdroide R3-G0 dringend eine Reparatur brauche.The Way of the Jedi Schlacht von Bothawui und Skytop-Station thumb|Ahsoka versucht, Anakin für seinen neuen Droiden [[R3-S6 zu begeistern.]] Nach dem erfolgreichen Einsatz entdeckten Anakin, Ahsoka und Captain Rex in der Kommandozentrale der Resolute, dass die republikanischen Streitkräfte in der Schlacht von Bothawui kurz vor einer Niederlage standen. Um die Konföderation am Einnehmen eines ganzen Sektors zu hindern, war Anakin entgegen der Meinung von Obi-Wan der Ansicht, den Kampf fortzuführen und weiterhin Gegenwehr zu leisten. Nachdem er sich an der Schlacht beteiligte und während des Gefechts seinen Astromechdroiden R2-D2 verlor, begaben sich Ahsoka und Anakin auf eine Mission, um den vermissten Droiden wieder aufzugreifen, ehe er mit seinen empfindlichen Daten voller militärischer Informationen über die Galaktische Republik in die Hände der Konföderation fiel. Ahsoka erkannte, dass Anakin den Verlust des Droiden bedauerte, was sie zunächst nicht nachvollziehen konnte. So versuchte sie, Anakin dazu zu bringen, seinen neu zugeteilten Droiden R3-S6, den sie liebevoll „Goldie“ nannte, zu akzeptieren.Der Fall eines Droiden Im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Suche entdeckten die Jedi nicht nur, dass R3-S6 in Wirklichkeit ein von der Konföderation manipulierter Spion war, sondern auch R2-D2, der inzwischen von dem Schrottsammler Gha Nachkt in dessen Skytop-Station inspiziert wurde. Dort begegnete Ahsoka auch dem Droidengeneral Grievous, der zu ihrem Entsetzen in der Kunst des Lichtschwertkampfs bewandert war. Vorerst konnte Ahsoka sich vor Grievous verstecken wurde dann allerdings von R3 verraten. Grievous packte sie an der Gurgel und bedrohte sie mit ihren eigenen Lichtschwert. Doch wurde Grievous von der Erschütterung einer Explosion abgelenkt und Ahsoka nutzte diese Chance um den Cyborg seine Hand abzuschlagen. Nach dieser Tat flüchtete sie in ein Lüftungsrohr und Grievous stocherte mit seinem Lichtschwert im Rohr nach ihr. Sie entkam jedoch und R3-S6 wurde von R2-D2 in einem eins gegen eins Kampf zerstört.Kampf der Droiden Malevolence Nachdem Grievous mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Malevolence, den ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Triumphant von Plo Koon zerstörte,Der Angriff der Malevolence und anschließend im Begriff war, das Kaliida-Medcenter anzugreifen, wurde Anakin damit beauftragt, den Droidengeneral unschädlich zu machen. Ahsoka begleitete ihren Mentor auch bei dieser Mission, musste jedoch zu ihrem Missfallen feststellen, dass sie noch keinen eigenes Schiff der neuen Y-Flügel Sternjäger innerhalb der Schatten-Staffel steuern durfte. Stattdessen musste sie sich mit der Position als Anakins Kanonier zufrieden geben. Nach ihrem Start kämpfte sich die Staffel im Kaliida-Nebel durch einen Schwarm von Nebray-Mantas, bevor sie auf die Malevolence stieß''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' und diese in einer verlustreichen Schlacht zerstörte. Der Droidengeneral konnte dennoch fliehen.Die Zerstörung der Malevolence Nute Gunrays Bewachung thumb|left|Ahsoka bedroht [[Nute Gunray mit ihrem Lichtschwert]] Senatorin Amidala hatte auf Rodia Nute Gunray gefangengenommen.Superheftig Jedi Nun lag es an Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka, Commander Gree, der Besatzung des Sternzerstörers Tranquility, Captain Argyus von der Blauen Garde, und seinen Truppen, den Vizekönig zu bewachen. Beim ersten Verhör auf der Tranquility versuchte die Padawan-Schülerin Nute Gunray zum Sprechen zu bringen, dieser behauptete jedoch, er wüsste von nichts. Sie versuchte es daraufhin, indem sie ihm mit ihrem Lichtschwert drohte. Meister Luminara wies Asohka darauf hin, dass dies nicht der Weg der Jedi sei. Immerhin will der Gefangene anschließend verhandeln. Kurz darauf kamen ''Vulture''-Droiden mit Enterkapseln aus dem Hyperraum und attackierten die Tranquility. Die Feinde brachen in einem Hangar ein. Die "grüne Kompanie" sollte die Superkampfdroiden aufhalten. Jedoch fielen alle Klone den Droiden zum Opfer. Kurz darauf betrat Asajj Ventress das Schiff. Luminara und Commander Gree knöpften sich nun die Superkampfdroiden zusammen mit anderen Klonkriegern vor, während Ahsoka und Argyus Gunray bewachten. Währenddessen hatte Ventress sich mit dem Funksender einer Leiche ausgestattet und konnte so den republikanischen Funk abhören. Die Droiden wurden von der Jedi und den Klonen zerstört. Die Attentäterin war währenddessen dabei, im Maschinenraum Bomben zu befestigen. Dort trickste sie den Wachdroiden 327-T geschickt aus und befestigte die Bomben an verschiedenen kritischen Stellen. Nach dem sie das erledigt hatte, begab sie sich in die Inhafierungsebene, tötete die Wachen und kämpfte gegen Ahsoka. Auf einen verbalen Schlagabtausch folgte ein physischer - ein Lichtschwertkampf. Luminara nahm die Bedrohung durch die Macht wahr und begab sich sofort zum Schauplatz. Dort wurde Ventress von Mitgliedern der Blauen Garde unter Beschuß genommen, sie tötete jedoch beide. Captain Arquys warf sie durch einen Macht-Schub quer durch den Raum, verletzte ihn jedoch nicht. Die dunkle Jedi lief zu Gunray und befreite ihn, nachdem dieser ihr versprochen hatte, einen Planeten kaufen. Ahsoka versuchte die beiden aufzuhalten, geriet dann aber selbst in Gunrays Zelle. Luminara, die gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl kam, sieht das, deaktivierte die Käfigtüre, welche Ahsoka einsperrte und die beiden Jedi griffen Ventress gemeinsam an. Als zusätzlich noch Klone kamen, ergab sich die Attentäterin zu Gunrays Erstaunen. Jedoch aktivierte sie die im Maschinenraum angebrachten Bomben. Folglich spielten alle Systeme verrückt und Ventress entkam in den Maschinenraum. Gunray wurde erneut von Ahsoka, Arguys und diesmal auch Gree bewacht. Luminara unterschätzte die dunkle Jedi und wollte sie allein besiegen. Gegen Luminaras Befehl kommt Ahsoka ihr zu Hilfe. Da bereits alles in Flammen steht, ist der Kampf riskant, Ventress hat jedoch Meisterin Unduli weggekickt und Rohrteile auf sie geschmissen, die sie nicht mit der Macht abwehren konnte. Ahsoka rettet sie, indem sie die Attentäterin, die im Sprung war und Luminara fast getötet hätte, einen Machtschub verpasst und Ventress in ein Rohr fliegt. Zusammen bekämpfen die Jedi die Abtrünnige. Ventress mekrte schnell das sie unterlegen war und versteckte sich. Nachdem Ventress jedoch von Arguys informiert wird, dass er mit dem Vizekönig entkommen ist, Ventress flieht sofort. Sie legt auf dem Weg zwischen ihr und Ahsoka noch einen Bombe. Als Ahsoka darüber ist, würd sie gezündet. Das Togruta-Mädchen hängt an einem Abgrund über dem brennenden Deck. Luminara zieht sie mit letzter Kraft hoch. Ventress geht mit einer Rettungskapsel von Bord, welche von Arguys und Gunray mit einem bewaffneten Diplomatenschiff eingesammelt wird.Im Mantel der Dunkelheit Auf Maridun thumb|Die [[Lurmen.]] Nachdem Aayla Secura mit ihrer Flotte im Quell-System gegen eine Flotte der Separatisten eine herbe Niederlage erlitten hatte, mussten Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Rex und Commander Bly nach einem raschen Rückzug aus dem Gefecht auf Maridun notlanden. Da Anakin bei der Landung schwer verletzt wurde, haben sie nach Einheimischen gesucht, während Rex auf Skywalker aufpasste. Nach einem eintägigem Fußmarsch erreichten sie eine Kolonie der Lurmen. Diese weigerten sich zuerst ihnen zu helfen, stimmten dann aber doch zu. Nachdem Anakin vom Heiler Wag Too geheilt wurde, wurde das Dorf von den Separatisten unter Lok Durd angegriffen. An den Lurmen und ihrer Kolonie wollten sie ihre neuste Erfindung testen, die Entlaubungskapsel, welche Organische Materie vollkommen zerstört, Droiden aber unberührt lässt. Dies konnte durch die Jedi und die Klonkrieger gerade noch verhindert werden. Das Blauschattenvirus |thumb|left|Das [[Blauschattenvirus ist ausgebrochen.]] Als das Blauschattenvirus im geheimen Forschungslabor von Dr. Nuvo Vindi neu entwickelt wurde, sodass es über die Luft übertragen wurde, reiste Ahsoka mit Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex und ein paar weiteren Truppen nach Naboo, um die Geschehnisse aufzudecken. Sie fanden das Labor und sprengten sich hinein. Die Virus-Bomben konnten entschärft werden und der Doktor gefangen genommen werden. Allerdings nahm ein Droide eine Kapsel und packte sie in eine Bombe. Er lies sie hochgehen. Es wurde Alarm geschlagen und alle gingen in einen Schutzraum. Es war aber zu spät und sie wurden infiziert. Padmé und Jar Jar Binks, die ebenfalls anwesend waren, trugen Schutzausrüstung. Als die seperatitischen Kampfdroiden versuchten, das Labor zu öffnen um das Virus freizusetzen wurden sie von den Republikanern aufgehalten. Anakin und Obi-Wan, die draußen waren, kamen mit der Reekas-Wurzel und alle konnten gerettet werden. Schlacht von Ryloth thumb|Die Angriffsbesprechung. In der Schlacht von Ryloth führte Ahsoka die Blaue Staffel. Als einige Schiffe der Separatisten aus dem Hyperraum als Verstärkung für den schon vorhandenen Kreuzer kam, missachtete Ahsoka die Befehle ihres Meisters zurückzukehren. Die Folge war, dass fast ihre gesamte Staffel getötet wurde. Nach dem Rückzug der republikanischen Truppen bereute sie ihren Fehler. Im darauf folgenden zweiten Angriff leitete sie die Resolute von der Brücke aus. Später in der Schlacht zerstörte sie zusammen mit ihrem Meister die Sternjäger der Hyena-Klasse, bevor diese Lessu zerstören konnten. Das Volk von Kiros Hinter den Kulissen *Mit dem Neuzugang von Ahsoka Tano in das Star-Wars-Universum ist das Kreativteam von The Clone Wars mit Henry Gilroy, Dave Filoni und Catherine Winder sowie George Lucas ein besonderes Wagnis hinsichtlich der bisherigen Kontinuität eingegangen. Nichtsdestotrotz waren sie der Meinung, einen Charakter einzuführen, der die Wesenszüge des impulsiven Anakin Skywalker und des reserviert zurückhaltenden Obi-Wan Kenobi in sich vereint. Die Idee war, die bisherige Beziehung zwischen Anakin und Obi-Wan mithilfe eines jungen ungestümen Mädchens dynamischer zu gestalten. *Die Synchronsprecherin Ashley Eckstein spricht Ahsoka im englischen Original. In der deutschen Fassung von The Clone Wars wurde Ahsoka von Josephine Schmidt synchronisiert. Name Die Namensherkunft Ahsoka Tanos lässt viel Raum für Spekulationen: *Der Vorname Ahsoka könnte ein Wortspiel auf den Maurya-Herrscher und König von Magadha Ashoka sein, der im 3. Jahrhundert v. Chr. die Verbreitung des Buddhismus im späteren Indien förderte. Denkbar wäre aufgrund der identischen Aussprache aber auch der Bollywoodfilm auf Asoka – Der Weg des Kriegers, der lose auf der Biografie von Ashoka aufbaut. Eine weitere Möglichkeit der Namensherkunft wäre Ashokadatta, ein Mädchen, das in der Ashokadatta-vyakarana-sutra des Mahayana-Buddhismus erwähnt wird. Trotz ihres jungen Alters von gerade einmal 12 Jahren verfügte sie über eine sehr große Weisheit und konnte sogar die erfahreneren Mönche belehren. Damit weißt Ashokadatta einige Ähnlichkeiten zu Ahsoka auf. *Ahsokas Nachname Tano verweist auf ebenso viele Herkunfstmöglichkeiten: Die bekannteste Verwendung liegt in der nordamerikanischen Volksgruppe der Tano (auch bekannt als Arizona Tewa), die kulturell den Pueblo-Indianern zugehörig sind. Daneben existiert noch Tano als eine Sprachfamilie und in der Akanebene im afrikanischen Staat Ghana ein Fluss namens Tano. Auftreten *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Wilder Raum'' *''Der Fall eines Droiden'' *''Kampf der Droiden'' *''Shipyards of Doom'' *''Shakedown'' *''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' (Decoded) *''Procedure'' *''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' *''Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' *''Transfer'' *''Im Mantel der Dunkelheit'' *''In den Fängen von Grievous'' *''Bait'' *''Die Ergreifung des Count'' *''Die Bruchlandung'' *''Die Verteidiger des Friedens'' *''Das Virus'' *''Das Geheimnis der Monde'' *''Sturm über Ryloth'' *''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' *''Freiheit für Ryloth'' *''Sklaven der Republik'' *''Jedi Alliance'' *''Crash Course'' *''The Wind Raiders Of Taloraan'' Quellen *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * *Padawan Ahsoka Joins the Star Wars Cast *The Clone Wars Die Bruchlandung *The Clone Wars Verteidiger des Friedens Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Togruta Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens da:Ahsoka Tano en:Ahsoka Tano es:Ahsoka Tano fr:Ahsoka Tano it:Ahsoka Tano ja:アソーカ・タノ hu:Ahsoka Tano nl:Ahsoka Tano no:Ahsoka Tano pl:Ahsoka Tano pt:Ahsoka Tano ru:Асока Тано fi:Ahsoka Tano sv:Ahsoka Tano